Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Plot Three Years after Dr. Doom's attack on the Earth with the Masters of Evil, Two years after the Latveria invasion, and One Year after the Civil War and The Fold from The Tinkerer, The Heroes Of the Marvel Universe Faces the threat of Galactus who vows to destroy the earth and all life around it. Along side, Dr. Doom and Loki who return from their banishment from Odin and they reassemble the The Masters Of Evil and form the Lethal Legion to face the heroes and Galactus. Characters The casting and voice direction is done by Jamie Thomason, Karie Gima Pham, Collette Sunderman and Margret Tang. There are 168 characters in the game from the Marvel Universe, and 54 playable heroes such as: Heroes #Spider-Man - Yuri Lowenthal #Songbird - Susan Spano #Iceman - James Arnold Taylor #Firestar - Andrea Baker #Hercules - John DiMaggio #Iron Man - John Cygan #Captain America - Brian Bloom #Thor - Rick D. Wasserman #The Incredible Hulk/Dr. Bruce Banner - Peter Lurie/Neal McDonohugh #Penance - Benjamin Diskin #Nova - Robert Tinkler #Black Panther - Tim Russ #Hawkeye - Chris Cox #Wolverine - Diedrich Bader #Luke Cage - Greg Eagles #Moon Knight - Robin Atkin Downes #Spider-Woman - Tasia Valenza #Iron Fist - Peter Dobson #Daredevil - Brian Bloom #Falcon - Khary Payton #Psylocke - Grey DeLisle #Doctor Strange - James Horan #Silver Surfer - Chris Cox #Ghost Rider - Nolan North #Ms. Marvel - April Stewart #Deadpool - John Kassir #The Thing - Clancy Brown #Human Torch - Quinton Flynn #Invisible Woman - Danica McKellar #Mr. Fantastic - Cam Clarke #Namor - Joe J. Thomas (PS3, XBOX 360 Versions), Jim Cummings (Wii, DS, 3DS Versions) #Black Knight - J. B. Blanc #She-Hulk - Maria Canals-Baerra #Elektra - Gabrille Carteris #Storm - Susan Dalian #Sentry - Nolan North #Blade - Khary Payton #Wonder Man - Steven Blum #Cyclops - Robin Atkin Downes #Captain Marvel - Roger Rose #Shang-Chi - James Sie #Sunfire - James Sie #Jean Grey - Leigh Allyn-Baker #Nightcrawler - Nolan North #Colossus - Tim Russ #The Punisher - Daran Norris #Black Cat - Tricia Helfer #Ronin - Greg Eagles #Emma Frost - Kari Wahlgren #Gambit - J.B. Blanc #Cable - Lawrence Bayne #Scarlet Witch - Terri Hawkes #War Machine - Dorian Harewood #Mockingbird - Elizabeth Daliy Villains #Galactus - Clancy Brown - The Main Atangonist #Doctor Doom - Clive Revill #Baron Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes #Carnage - Scott Cleverdon #Abomination - Robin Atkin Downes #Lucia Von Bardas - Dawnn Lewis #Mandarin - James Sie #Venom - Quinton Flynn #Apocalypse - Richard McGonagle #Kang - Johnathan Adams #Mr. Sinster - Don Leslie #Loki - Graham McTavish #Magneto - Clancy Brown #Sandman - Rick D. Wasserman #Taskmaster - Wade Williams #Vulture - Dwight Schultz #Hobgoblin - Mark Hamill #Enchantress - Gabrille Carteris #Attuma - Diedrich Bader #M.O.D.O.K. - Wally Wingert #Sabertooth - Peter Lurie #Shocker - Diedrich Bader #Electro - Thomas F. Wilson #Juggernaut - John DiMaggio #Ultron - James Horan #Green Goblin - Armin Shimmerman #Mysterio - Daran Norris #Wrecker - J. B. Blanc #Bulldozer - Diedrich Bader #Thunderball - Gary Anthony Williams #Piledriver - Nolan North #Dormammu - Michael T. Wiess #Red Skull - Clancy Brown #Leader - Dwight Schultz #Absorbing Man - Rick D. Wasserman #Garrok - Dwight Schultz #Moonstone - Terri Hawkes #Bullseye - Peter Lurie #Iron-Clad - Fred Tatasciore #Vapor - Cree Summer #X-Ray - Daran Norris #Vector - Cam Clarke #Living Laser - Nolan North #Toad - Armin Shimmerman #Grim Reaper - Lance Henriksen #Super-Skrull - Greg Eagles #Tiger Shark - Jim Cummings #Rhino - Peter Lurie #Pyro - John Kassir #Sauron - John Kassir #Baron Strucker - John DiMaggio #Omega Red - Mark Hamill #Ymir - Gary Anthony Williams #Fin Fang Foom - James Sie Non-Playable Characters Allies: #Col. Nick Fury - Daran Norris #Black Widow - Vanessa Marshall #Clay Quartermain - Diedrich Bader #Maria Hill - Cree Summer #Dum Dum Dugan - John DiMaggio #Jimmy Woo - James Sie #Sif - Grey DeLisle #Dr. Jane Foster - Kari Wahlgren #Reptil - Antony Del Rio #Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri #Betty Ross - Vanessa Marshall #Doc Samson - Cam Clarke #Prowler - Tim Russ #Ka-Zar - John Cygan #Valkyrie - Nika Futterman #Wyatt Wingfoot - Dave Wittenburg #Namorita - April Stewart #Edwin Jarvis - Philip Proctor #Wong - George Takei #Balder - Nolan North #Odin - Clancy Brown #The Anicent One - James Sie #Bishop - Khary Payton #Black Bolt - N/A #Medusa - Iona Morris #Crystal - Kim Mai Guest #Gorgon - Greg Eagles #Triton - Mark Hamill #Lockjaw - Dee Bradley Baker #Karnak - Jim Cummings #Professor Xavier - Richard McGonagle #Franklin Richards - Logan Grove #H.E.R.B.I.E. - Catherine Dishner #The Beast - Kevin Michael Richardson #X-23 - Tara Strong #Shanna The She-Devil - Masasa Moyo #Zabu - Dee Bradley Baker #Shadowcat - Kim Mai Guest #Havok - Josh Keaton #Dr. Hank Pym - Wally Wingert #Wasp - Grey DeLisle #Weasel - Cam Clarke #The Vision - Peter Jessop #Volstagg - Fred Tatasicore #Hogun - John DiMaggio #Fandral - Chris Cox #Blink - Tara Strong #Uatu the Watcher - Leonard Nimoy #Jubilee - Danica McKellar #Zeus - Dwight Schultz #Tyr - Steven Blum #Rogue - Erin Matthews #Heimdall - J. B. Blanc #Tigra - Tasia Valenza #Quicksliver - Mark Hildreth #Clea - Marabina Jaimes #Jasper Sitwell - Roger Rose #Mystique - Tamara Beriner #Senator Robert Kelly - Jim Cummings #Sauron - Robert Bockstael #Stegron - Jess Harnell #Echo - Khary Payton #Winter Soilder - Rino Romano DLC (Downloadable Content) #Cloak - Ahmed Best #Dagger - America Young #Adam Warlock - Jim Cummings #Prodigy - Robin Atkin Downes #Anti-Venom - Steven Blum #Hydro-Man - Bill Fagerbakke #Hellcat - Gina Torres (Pre-Order) #Morbius, the Living Vampire - Nick Jameson #Man-Thing - Clancy Brown Prolouge: An Attack on Asgard by Loki and Dr. Doom(who is revealed to be alive). Act 1: Stark Tower-Home Base Wakanda Chicago, Illinois Atlantis Washington D.C. Reykjavík, Iceland Act 2: X-Mansion-Home Base Genosha Stamford, Connecticut Moscow, Russia Asteroid M Muir Island Act 3: S.H.I.E.L.D. Heillicarrier U.N.N. Alpha-Home Base The Savage Land Weapon-X Facility, Ontario Canada A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan The Valley of Spirits, China Giza, Egypt Act 4: The Baxter Building-Home Base The Vault The Cube The Big House The Raft Latveria, Castle Doom Act 5: The Sanctum Sanctorum-Home Base Mephisto's Realm Olympia Berlin, Germany Raven's Spire Asgard, Odin's Castle Act 6: Attilan-Home Base Skrull HomeWorld Kree Galaxy Negative Zone-Final Act Category:Video games Category:Superheroes Category:Action